


Ties That Bind

by sailaway



Series: My Yautja Boyfriend [11]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Power Play, Yautja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailaway/pseuds/sailaway
Summary: Obedience. Now there was an unexpected thrill. This proud, powerful alien warrior at her – and only her – command.





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my recent stories in this series, this one is a total standalone. You don't have to read any of the other installments beforehand! Just some good old-fashioned smut. A continuation of the main “storyline” will be coming soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

Kate gave Solar her sweetest smile. “Isn't me asking enough?”

He considered, then settled down on the edge of the bed and shut his eyes.

His hearing was better than hers, so she'd have to move fast before he caught a sound that made him suspicious – holding the collar with care, so it didn't click, she slid it around his neck and snapped it shut at the base of his throat.

Solar went very still. He didn't open his eyes right away, but when he did, they pin-pointed on her like lasers. His voice was light. “Where did you get that?”

“I have ways.” When he just narrowed his gaze, she relented, “It was in one of the floor compartments. One of the laces on my boots broke, I was looking for something I could use to replace it.”

He touched the heavy locking mechanism resting on his collarbones. “This could have been a dangerous device. You could have hurt yourself playing with it, or me by putting it on me so carelessly.”

“It isn't, though.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because I'm not a complete idiot. I saw an image of it in a manual ages ago. It's an electrical pulse collar, basically the yautja equivalent of handcuffs.”

A small but indulgent grin softened Solar's stern demeanor. “I see I cannot get anything past you.”

“Why do you have it?”

“I was assigned to a convict vessel for a short time.”

From her skirt pouch Kate pulled a small, diamond-shaped remote. It was designed to attach to and sync with the user's bio-mask and wrist gauntlet, but could also function manually. She didn't know how, exactly, but it couldn't be all that complicated.

“And is it effective?” She ran a thumb over the trio of smooth touch-pad buttons. “At controlling unruly prisoners?”

His gaze followed the movement of her hand. “Usually.”

“Does it hurt?”

His jaw worked. “Seeing as I am not a criminal, I would not know.”

“But you've seen it in use before.” She leaned closer to repeat herself, an emboldened charge racing through her. “Does it hurt?”

Solar's eyes were golden slits. “Yes, it does.”

“Then let's make sure I don't have to shock you.”

She shoved his shoulders, hard. It was like pushing a brick wall but after a moment he submitted, sinking back onto the bed, his features still tinged with disbelief.

“Don't look at me like that,” she teased. “You don't think I'm really going to hurt you, do you?”

“I do not know.”

“Just don't make me.”

She straddled his thighs and with swift, business-like movements divested him of his garments – not that he ever wore much to begin with. She'd found though that without the ubiquitous gauntlets or bracers yautja tended to look especially naked, the sight akin to a glimpse of a Victorian lady's ankles – even moreso than when they were without kilt or loincloth, given that to her human eyes, yautja males were essentially Ken dolls until aroused.

“Human men have everything flopping around unprotected,” she informed him nonchalantly, not for the first time, grazing his sheath with the heel of her hand. “This system is much more effective.”

“I am... glad you find it so.”

He didn't look titillated at all, just wary, and she pressed in harder with her palm. “You don't look very keen on this. Do you want me to stop? Be honest.”

“In honesty, then, I am not sure.”

She slid back into the parted V of his knees and skimmed her hands up his thighs, with no particular goal in mind other than to explore him unhindered: where the base coloring gave way to mossy brown brindling, where the rougher skin of hip and flank softened closer to his inner thigh, the places with a distinct marking or scar or that made him react when touched.

Using just her fingertips she glided up to his abdomen, tracing the ridges of musculature and the streak of short quills just above his sheath. His body was still awe-inspiring to her – both for its extraterrestrial nature and its sheer strength, its speed and build, the raw beauty of the textures and colors. No matter how ordinary a yautja's appearance may seem, the particular pattern was as unique to each individual as a fingerprint.

On impulse Kate bent and dragged the flat of her tongue up the sheath's underside, reveling in the jerk of Solar's pelvis. The swell was firm but springy, the feel and give of it not unlike the tip of a nose, and was currently softer along the seam, which meant it was close to retracting.

She felt the weight of his eyes on her as she moved her lips against the closed halves, as if they too were lips. He made an odd muffled sound. She kissed it just as she might a mouth, tonguing the seam, tasting the natural crisp earthiness of him. It felt obscene somehow, this passionate and unusual kiss, yet breathtakingly intimate, and her own desire corkscrewed inside her as she gripped his thighs and coaxed the sheath open.

Retraction was always quite swift when it happened, cock springing forth as if it had been rock-hard inside him all along, and her mouth stretched wide around the naturally lubricated head as it slid past her lips. A groan rumbled through him, more palpable through her hands than her ears, and his hips rolled up off the bed. She flicked her tongue around the head's scalloping, then pulled back, tilting her chin at him.

“I'm not going to suck you off, if that's what you want.” Her tone was mild despite the crude phrasing, her smile careless. She'd never seen Solar like this. She usually let him take the lead – he liked it that way, they both did – but she liked this too now. The the sight of the coiled, simmering power and arousal was captivating; tantalizing.

As she rose upright and away he made a noise of frustration, tamped down, though not quick enough to control it completely. As she undressed – casually, indifferently – she sent him an arch look, as if to say he was being transparent but she couldn't be bothered to care.

“Thank you for letting me use your cock today,” Kate said mischievously, barely able to suppress her laughter. Role-playing like this had never really been her forte. But her poorly concealed giggle only seemed to inflame him, and he sucked in a long breath as if to shore up his emotional fortitude. Perverse or not, she enjoyed seeing his iron self-control tested this way.

She straddled his thighs once more, feeling herself tightening already in anticipation. She rubbed her slit on his wet length, breath hitching when the head of his cock caught on her clit – “don't,” she murmured in warning when he reached for her, wanting to set the pace herself. She still held the remote and made sure to remind him, circling her thumb on the smooth back in tandem with the motions of her own hips.

Her inner walls clenched onto nothing, impatient and seeking, wanting him inside; his pupils dilated when she braced herself on his chest, angling her hips to align her entrance against his cock's hot, velvety head.

With a ragged gasp she slid down the thick shaft, pushing past the sting, relishing it; and when she reached the hilt Solar's hands flew to her waist, holding her down as if in silent promise he could get deeper. She hadn't meant he couldn't touch her, just not to rush her – and he was sticking to that, all but compressing her rib cage but not moving her, and when she touched his wrist to get him to ease up on his grip he exhaled in a long but acquiescent huff but obeyed.

Obedience. Now there was an unexpected thrill. This proud, powerful warrior at her – and only her – command.

She almost didn't need to move, the sensation of fullness was enough on its own – but when she did it was minute, the subtlest shift forward, yet still he hissed in response. Solar wasn't difficult to please sexually, but she would take no particular care to do so, and instead only focus on her own pleasure.

Her eyes drifted closed as she rolled her hips, breathing out through her teeth in an uneven moan. She was lost in sensation: the blooming heat in her core, the rasp of his breath, the shifting muscles between her thighs. She tilted this way and that, stimulating herself at first idly and then with more driven concentration, as she slipped into a sublime and regular cadence marked by the massaging ridges of his cock.

Apparently her need for him to mind his grip strength was too much because he released her and grasped the bed-furs instead, mandibles grinding together, the collared column of his neck exposed. The tableau was unbearably, rivetingly erotic. Did he know how irresistible she found him? That she had developed not a mere tolerance of the deadly fangs and fierce alien features but an active and devastating attraction? Of course he knew. He had to.

“You're gorgeous,” Kate muttered in English, not enunciating for his benefit like she usually had to. He'd once said her language sounded “mushy and full of serpents.” His abdomen was taut under her free palm, a vein beating hard under her forefinger. “I dunno how you're not scary anymore. I can barely remember ever thinking you were.”

“Your words are unclear, but... I sense you are... flattering me,” Solar noted, his voice not even slightly steady. She hadn't stopped moving, the sway of it slick and languorous and apparently very distracting.

“Do you like it?” she breathed.

“The sex, or the compliments?”

“Either.”

Solar looked at the ceiling a moment, as if trying to recapture runaway thoughts. “Both.”

“I thought you didn't like flattery,” she mused playfully, coming down deliberately hard enough on his cock to make the sinews in his forearms stand out.

“No,” he corrected, with his eyes closed. “I do not like _insincere_ flattery.”

“I'm being very sincere.” Each movement stoked the flames in her belly, the burn like strong liquor... and she did feel drunk on it somehow, on watching him inhale and grit his jaw and hold to his discipline. “I want to do this more often. I like seeing you. Touching you.”

“You do not need to collar me to do that.”

“I'm still talking.” She ground down on him, so close, so good, her body fluttering around him. They'd switched to yautja but now she returned to English, not caring if he could understand the breathless slurry of casual vocabulary. “I sure hope you never get tired of me because I couldn't face going back to normal men. No one can fuck me like you do. No one could feel the way you do. There's nobody, no one else – ah –”

She felt the abrupt heat of his release inside her, the lines of his body tensing with both pleasure and the impulse to grab her and hold her down hard on his pulsing cock – but he resisted it, turning his head aside, the upward jolt of his hips slight enough to not throw off her rhythm. His self-control really was honed to perfection, and it was inexplicably but insanely provocative – was there anything about him that wasn't –

“Oh my God,” was all Kate said before she was climaxing, bending double over him, nails raking his sides – it wouldn't hurt him – and then collapsing with a whimper, forehead resting between his pectorals where his strong heart pounded against her temple.

When she at last caught her breath she rose off him, settling back onto his thighs and gesturing, vague and sleepy, for him to sit up. As he did one arm slid around her, her waist fitting neatly into the bend of his elbow. Snug between their bodies was his cock, heavy and wetly pearlescent and her hand, still curled around the remote. His demeanor was leisurely, satisfied; but as she lifted the remote something in his eyes flared.

“I'm going to take that collar off you now,” she said with a smile that was both tentative and sly. “If you promise to behave.”

“You know I will do no such thing.” With that he seized her wrist and folded her arm behind her back – not enough to really hurt, just enough to make her squeak and instinctively drop the remote between his knees. “Just as I know you would never have used that against me.”

“If you were so sure,” she said breathlessly. “Then why did you let me do what I did?”

“Because that shock hurts very much.” The lift of his mandibles was faint and wry. “And the risk of being sent into a convulsing heap, though small, was not worth it to me. Especially considering – ” His hand moved to her ass, the large span of it proprietary – “That it was hardly an unpleasant coercion.”

“Maybe I will leave it on you, then.”

“We both know you like what I do to you too much for that.”

Kate reddened.

Solar reached behind her for the remote, holding it flat in his palm – it looked much smaller when he held it – then blinked and examined it more closely, flipping it up between his fingers and sliding back a tiny panel.

“Interesting.”

“What is it?” she prompted.

Unexpectedly, he smiled.

“It seems that in my surprise at your – tactics – I failed to recognize that this is completely missing its battery.”

She reddened further. “So it... wouldn't have worked? This entire time?”

His eyes were cat-like and complacent. “No.”

“Do you have a spare battery?”

“I very much doubt it.”

“Doesn't the remote need to work to unlock the collar?”

His smile disappeared.

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
